User talk:Vlax-dono
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Drone Tactics Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Introductions Hello! I was hoping you'd find I'd been working on things after I'm done, but that's rather silly, isn't it? I've actually been at the final chapter for a little over a week, and I've been at Badlands 53 or so for a while too. Despite my oft bad wording, I actually know probably more about the game than most people who consider themselves masters, which is a terrible bad habit I have. But I appreciate that you'd help. I don't know if you're going to work on the wiki at all now that it's fleshed out a lot more, but I would really really appreciate it if you (or any editor) don't try to fix bad wording or delete some opinionated pieces of information, or bad sorting; I'm aware that when I'm finished, I'm going to have to do a heckton of editing to fix all the wording and everything, but I'm sure that a lot of seemingly useless pieces of information could develop into great wiki info. Of course, if you have info that I don't, great. Basically, the way that I've composed the wiki isn't an accident, but it will transform to a true wiki, it just needs to come out from the cuccoon stage, and outside fixing it at this stage would be like trying to make a butterfly out of a cuccoon before it's hatched, which would just plain be ugly. What I do have questions about is really complicated things you probably don't know, like hover boxes with pictures and graphs, and if it's possible to save variables and work formulas, how to add overhead directors like on the Rewards/# pages, etc. and in terms of the game, one crucial piece of information is the damage formula itself; possibly the most eloquent and maybe complicated damage formula I've ever seen in any game. and thanks for giving me those powers, blugh, there's a whole section on the Reminders page of pages I effed up with and need to delete. It's nice hearing from you, thanks for the response, and again thanks for the offer to help (which I still might take you up on!) and mod powers! JaredTodd 01:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Not So Hover Box Hmmm... Well, basically, the templates we'd need are... What I want to do is make a list of all the enemies in a chapter, with easy, hard, and normal filtered in or out, in whatever way. I've seen in the Homestuck wiki that you can change pictures by clicking on buttons... I'm hesitant to make an easy/normal/hard mode hiding button set, because that limits information, right? But, ah... hm. I dunno, how would you limit the mess on the chapters pages due to the long list of units, without destroying the information? Make the text smaller? Ditch the cells? Get rid of the names of the equipments? I kind of want to actually make a hover box that will calculate the stats of the guy according to level. and I want to figure out a way to condense the equipment section on each drone page. Is there any way to auto-hide the contents box? There are some pages with more than an entire page of just contents links. Oy. Oh!!! One thing that is doable is there should be a way to expand the level count from 2/16/30 to 1-30 on the touch of a button on the stat grids. JaredTodd 19:19, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Vlax, should there be any other features loaded up onto the main page? Other than the Latest Activity. JaredTodd 19:34, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Templates 2 Hehe, y'haven't taken a look around the wiki yet, mm? I already have all that. Planned pages are the pages in red, and editor notes are on "Reminders to the Wiki Editor". I don't worry about stubs because I don't make them, I'm too good at making with the words. Y'got the previous message? About, ah, what kind of templates are yes/not possible? From what I can see, I doubt variables are possible, but I'm sure it's possible to make an on-off switch that displays different text/cells according to which function is on. For example, the on switch and levels 2, 16, and 30, would be hidden while on, and then the big cell sheet and the off switch would be hidden while off. There'd, then, either have to be infinite instance text length and code functionality (for the cell sheets), or a way around the normal way templates seem to work. Still thinking about what the hover box would be used for. I suppose I could actually use it on the bigger maps on the chapter pages, with a caption "hover to see full map", and use the hover box to display the giant map that I think takes up the whole screen. orr.... if I make a 'functional equipment' section, I could list the equipment possibilities and put hover boxes over each line showing the stats of the resulting drone? I'd certainly like that. JaredTodd 22:37, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Banner Icon Hey, I noticed that this Wikia does not have a banner icon, so I made this. I hope you think it's okay. I think it's decent enough myself. Or were you planning to make one yourself? If so, then just ignore this. Just a suggestion, as I think this place would look a little bit better if it had a banner. :) Ataxaos (talk) 13:43, February 3, 2014 (UTC)